At present, mobile traffic generation testing devices are configured to generate a high number of real adaptive multi-rate (AMR) streams and/or AMR-WB streams for use as payload data sent via a packet stream transmission to a device under test (DUT). Typically, audio data is encoded using an AMR or AMR-WB codec for all supported bit rates. In the event a bit rate change is requested by a device under test (DUT), the testing device utilizes its central processing unit (CPU) to adjust the encoder to begin encoding the audio signal at the desired bit rate at runtime. This manner of real-time encoding consumes a significant amount of CPU resources and inherently produces response delays to the bit rate change requests. Moreover, the real-time encoding approach does not scale well for a large number of data streams commonly exchanged in a testing environment.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for utilizing a plurality of pre-encoded payloads to generate a packet stream transmission.